1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for positioning and maintaining a part with respect to a surrounding beam structure, particularly for the speedy assembly and disassembly of an engine-cooling radiator of an automotive vehicle on the metal members of the engine compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
More often than not the radiator is positioned and supported on a bottom beam or member by means of locating studs and elastic pads, then it is fixed on a top member, that is offset transversally from the bottom member, by means of a connecting piece bolted onto the top member and supported by the top of the radiator, with another elastic pad being placed in between and exerting a large enough vertical pressure on the radiator to make sure it is effectively held in position.
But this assembly is time consuming and inconvenient due to the need to keep the radiator pressed down while the fixing piece is bolted. Further, it is necessary to adjust the position of the connecting piece, for example by means of U-slots and packing pieces to take up the many dimensional variations due to the manufacture of both the radiator and its surroundings.
Adjustment is all the more difficult, the more rigid the top member. Thus the pressure exerted by the radiator is likely to be absorbed by a corresponding torsion in the member.
Another solution consists in fixing the radiator to the bottom member, after it has been positioned with respect to the top member. But this time accessibility is more awkward and the bolting and adjustment take even longer.